I Hate Two Thirds of Me
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: So this is the angst Halloween special! Also, stay tuned for the humor Halloween special on October 31rst.


**Hello there people! I am here with a Halloween special. There is another special I'll publish on Halloween although if you live in a different time zone than me, the time and date is possibly varied give or take a few hours. So I hope you enjoy it! By the way, are any of you getting bored with me using stuff involving angels? Please tell me if you're getting bored with me writing the idea.**

* * *

><p>Darkness, just darkness, you couldn't see darkness directly circling him, but you could feel it through his actions, his voice, his attitude towards life. The somber aura around him clouded his thoughts, he would always slump in his walk. Every step produced an echo with the illusion of shadows cradling him. His name, Dynamis. The weather matched his mood, rainy, gloomy, and sad.<p>

He couldn't think of much except for one word, sad. The depressing thoughts pelting around in his mind, every second passing lead him into deeper dismay. Dynamis tilted his head up facing the sky. He could see no one in sight on the streets or sidewalk, and he wished the solitude could stay this way during the day. The wind howled piercing his ears whistling in the air.

His worn brown cloak whirled in the wind swirling around, and Dynamis crunched the leaves beneath his feet. He could faintly hear the leaves crackle and snap like twigs, and his cloak did more than too keep in body heat. The hood on his cloak wafted over his face covering it hiding his face away although if you look close enough, a pointy shining white fang poked from his frowning closed mouth glimmering eerily sparkling in the light radiating from streetlights.

Lumps on his back under his cloak vibrated around shaking as Dynamis allowed for the cloak's shield too loosen showing off dark purple wings with only several feathers on the tips. The bend in the wing had a hooked claw, and horns on the end of his wings cut through the air in the stroll. Holes that look like they got burned on ornamented the leathery wings surprising to Dynamis that he could even fly.

One third, vampire, one third, demon, and one third angel, quite a combination. Two thirds of him just wanted for Dynamis too succumb to evil. His angel part of him endlessly fought with the vampire and demon side of him. He didn't quite understand how he could have the blood of third of each of these vastly different beings each, but one thing seemed clear, a raging war inside him dragged on no matter what, even in sleep through countless nightmares.

Dynamis walked and walked and walked with the pitter-pattering steps thumping on the ground, and his thin bat-like wings followed. A red glow illuminated from the his right eye that his hair covered although you could see the red eye in you vision through the spikes in the hair.

The blue eye remained visible on the left side of his face with pale yellow glaring around the iris and his pupil a fine black line. Dark circles around his eyes looked like bruises from the tiredness, and Dynamis just couldn't stop wondering into the depths in his mind.

Hissing whizzed in the air drenching everything in the surrounding area as Dynamis continued to stroll through the streets. A car would run by every once in a while with the car's driver sticking his head out the window looking at the kid in the hood and cape casually walk facing death if a driver didn't notice him. Dynamis chuckled as a bewildered drive honked his horn at him ringing Dynamis' ears. He eyes glowed in the dark freaking the driver out slightly.

Opening his mouth, Dynamis bared his fangs at the driving away car growling as his lips exposed a smile whispering, "Humans are fun to scare though."

"AHHH!" Dynamis could hear the screams from the car speeding away before his face etched back on a frown. He gripped his cape with both of his hands holding the torn edged sides clasping them together prevent his grey jacket and blue jeans from showing wrapping his flexible wings around him protectively, the action hidden behind the cape.

He had no friends, no family, not even someone he could visit once in a while. He would constantly move from town to town. As soon as someone got suspicious of him, he would scram to other city, the scramming part easy if you can fly, leaving thought, proved more difficult. He normally stayed in one place for no more than a month, he stayed in this town for three. Three whole months of staying put, an unusual action for him. He couldn't quite figure out why he stayed for so long.

Dark purple wings spread ready to take off into the light. Dynamis readied himself for flight running and gliding up in tune with a skyscraper chasing his shadow up before landing on the tall building looking down as he touched the cement with a cracking sound and a huff from his mouth.

_Rain, rain, go away, and please don't come back on too many days..._ Dynamis repeated that phrase over and over again in his head hoping and wishing that a storm would not come anytime soon that would jeopardize his ability to fly crossing his fingers for added points of luck.

Lightning cackled, thunder roared, and Dynamis hissed in disappointment. The rain had carried on for three days straight, bad enough if you can't go outside without the risk of getting soaked. Dynamis couldn't go inside without frightening someone. The only time he dared to step in a building, the time authorities taught he skipped school thinking this is what he would do because of his current age of a teenager, what a pity. He would have to return to that annoying place tomorrow.

Dynamis stared into the sky with a blank and bored expression. He could spend all night looking up into the sky, not exactly the best entertainment but better than nothing he supposed.

Honking and beeping whistled below his feet that dangled off a huge skyscraper and he himself near the point of falling. He wish he could just let it go and let himself plunder down into the streets into his own doom and die, like that whispering voice in his head would let him. The high-pitched squeaky voice most likely belonging to his angel third of him would always somehow talk in out of killing himself saying thing such as **"Why do you want to jump? Do you really want to?" **or something of that nature.

Now that voice talked with him stirring up a chat, **"It is getting lonely. You are thinking about falling down this building right then and there aren't you? Well I am here to tell you to that you shouldn't do that. Your death is not in your hands." **

"Shut up," Dynamis snarled.

**"Why?"**

"Because you are annoying," Dynamis clawed the surface of the concrete. The voice went silent although Dynamis could hear a grumble every few minutes, "I told you, be quite." The voice groaned as Dynamis hissed, "Why don't you clamped your mouth up?!"

**"Rude and I do not have a mouth thank-you very much,"** the sing-song voice sounded disgusted. Well, it is hard to take that voice in Dynamis' head seriously, at least hard for Dynamis too. He did not understand why in the world a happy sounding voice would come to him too eternally torment him. Of course the other two thirds of him argued with that angel part.

**"You want to jump off there? Why don't you? You shouldn't let that foolish voice talk you out of your decisions..."** Another voice that sound dry and raspy sounded.

"You shut up as well," Dynamis had just about had it with the voices.

**"I'm encouraging for you to do what you want to do!"** the voice retorted to Dynamis comment.

"Silence," Dynamis ordered. The voice went quite as well. "Finally, I can hear myself think," Dynamis massaged his forehead with his left hand.

* * *

><p>The sound of a school bell ranging dinging its ever so irritating noise. Dynamis strolled into the build with a carpet floor and beige walls, he hated stepping into the radius of three meters away from humans or closer. He would always get a craving for blood when that happened, that sticky liquid that flows in you veins.<p>

Dynamis still wore that cloak. He had only set foot into this building for the first time several days ago, and he still thought the hallways as a maze twisting and turning, always the new kid in town, always moving on leaving no trace of him behind, no way to contact anyone he ever met, like that would ever happen anyway. He gave up on bonding with friends the moment he talked to someone at the age of five.

Every single conversation Dynamis had would end in an argument four minutes later, depressing. So he gave up trying to have a decent talk with some, and besides, everyone would avoid him anyway for some reason as if they knew his identity as a vampire, demon, and angel. Did anyone know? Dynamis doubted that. No one ever shout at him claiming, "He's a vampire, demon and angel all in three!" He would like people's knowledge about him to stay the same though, oblivious of who he actually descended from.

A boy walked by him. Dynamis could smell the blood that everyone needed to live, his mouth watering, although biting someone would not only have dire consequences for him but for the person he bit. Everyone who knows vampire lore knows that a bite from a vampire would turn that person, well, into a vampire.

Dynamis' bite didn't have full affect though. If he ever did fulfill his thirst for blood, that person he bit would only temporarily make them transform into the vampire beast since he did only have on third vampire blood, but the transformation time could range anywhere from a few hours to a few centuries give or take a few decades. That person would get isolated by then though, so he just fought with his natural instinct to drink blood.

His angel side wouldn't let him lap up the blood of others anyway. His vampire third just want the blood, his demon bit want him to devour humans, flesh and all. Dynamis would get this desire to rip the skin off someone once in a while, but he had an easy time controlling that want. The demon part of his genetic material would mostly show up in his wings.

Speaking of wings, he curled them up under his cloaking hiding them. Students ran by staring at the new kid named Dynamis. They didn't even know what his face looked like with that hood covering it up.

All day Dynamis stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. The bell did ring in what felt like year, and every rushed out. Dynamis remained seated waiting for the school to empty as he weakly sat up and stood limping out into the hallway.

"Hey, new kid," a boy yelled at Dynamis.

Dynamis turned his head facing some who dwarfed Dynamis' thin frame, and Dynamis hissed. The boy walked over to him, "Looks like I found someone to challenge me." A few of the students who remained backed away. The boy punched Dynamis in the stomach slamming Dynamis into a locker. Dynamis make a desperate attempt to get away but no luck. The boy slapped Dynamis.

"This is going to be a long afternoon," Dynamis muttered under his breath holding his breathing as soon as he said that sentence. His lungs felt crushed under panic. His body stood there practically parallelized. Thirty more minutes ticked by on the clock, and Dynamis laid there sore and groaning in pain.

His joints felt displaces, Dynamis grew more and more agitated, and he finally snapped. He looked for an opening to strike leaving two tiny bite marks classical to a vampire on that boy's neck when Dynamis just realized what his did. He clamped his hand over his mouth but too late. Blood oozed out of the bite.

"What did you do to me?" the boy groaned his voice shaking. A drop of blood ran on the tip of Dynamis' tongue as Dynamis stepped backwards preparing his wings to fly away. Dynamis released his cape showing his massive wingspan dominating the room. Dynamis viciously flapped his wings rising into the air. Everyone could hear the not so silent flaps that sounded like someone waved around paper. Dynamis flew. A massive wave of guilt pained him washing over him.

**"You shouldn't have done that!"** his angel side screeched.

**"Let him be!"** Dynamis' vampire and demon head voices argued.

"All three of you, be quite!" Dynamis screamed. "I just want silence!" The three voice hushed out stopping their argument. Dynamis' head spun with dizziness. Dynamis decided, he decided what he need to do. Dynamis stopped flapping his wings. He plummeted down from the sky. He could have jumped off a building or something, but Dynamis felt that if he wanted to do this, he might as well do when doing what he loved, flying.

Dynamis fell towards the ground, and he closed his eyes ready for the impact, more than happy to fall to his death.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think? Please read and review, and sorry if this one shot was too long. I just started writing, and I couldn't stop! Anyway, please don't hate for the ending, and give your 100% brutally honest opinions.<strong>


End file.
